Cuidado com o quem se brinca
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Mello já estava cansado de Near sempre ser o primeiro em tudo o que fazia e com a ajuda de Matt e mais dois amigos, tentaram fazer o albino passar vergonha. Será que conseguiram? Ou será que nosso pequeno Nate River surpreenderá a todos no final?


**Cuidado com quem se brinca**

Mello dava voltas em seu quarto a pensar em algo que pudesse fazer com que Near mudasse aquela expressão que ele mais odiava. Estava cansado de ver o garoto de 16 anos sempre brincando com seus quebra-cabeças, legos e outros brinquedos que envolvia a lógica.

O pior não era isso. O pior e mais impressionante era que o albino, mesmo dedicando a maior parte de seu tempo aos brinquedos, conseguia ser o número um daquele orfanato. Conseguia isso, como tantas outras coisas, com tamanha facilidade e sem demonstrar sentimento algum, que Mello o odiava por essas atitudes.

Era esse o motivo que o deixava inquieto, forçando-o a dar incansáveis voltas pelo quarto só para descobrir um jeito de mudar aquela expressão de paisagem de Near. Aquelas voltas contínuas, porém, já estavam cansando Matt que, mesmo vidrado em seu jogo, já estava a ficar zonzo.

- Cara, pare com isso. - reclamou Matt - Assim você vai furar o chão.

- Não me enche! - retrucou Mello após dar uma mordida em seu chocolate.

- Sério, o que te deu hoje, hein?! - perguntou Matt pausando o jogo.

- Nada, só estou pensando numas coisas aqui. - disse Mello mordendo de novo seu chocolate e sem parar de andar pelo quarto - Estou pensando em um plano pra tirar aquela expressão de nada da cara do Near!

- Ah, ta... Estou vendo que você não vive sem o albino, hein?! - brincou Matt.

- Cala essa boca seu idiota! - Mello para de andar e olha raivoso o amigo que começou a rir - Olha aqui, senão quer ajudar, então não atrapalha!

- Está bem, estressadinho. - começou Matt após controlar a crise de riso - Porque você não tenta algum jogo constrangedor?

- Tipo qual?

- Huum, deixe-me pensar! - disse o ruivo fingindo que estava pensando - Que tal verdade ou desafio? Ou então Striper poker?! - diz ele abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Interessante, mas para esses jogos só teria mais graça se fosse com bastante gente... - ao dizer isso, o loiro logo entende o que o amigo quer dizer - Cara, agora entendi, fazer ele passar vergonha na frente de muita gente e de quebra ele terá alguma reação que preste!

- Aí loiro, até que enfim... Deve ser por isso que você é sempre o segundo! - foi Matt dizer isso que levou um soco forte em seu ombro - Ai, ai, ai... Calma aí, foi mal!

- Nunca mais repita isso! - disse Mello raivoso - Mas voltando ao assunto, aonde vamos fazer o jogo e quem a gente chama?

- Bom, isso é fácil, mas primeiro, já escolheu que jogo será?

- Sim, verdade ou desafio, do jeito que ele é ingênuo é capaz de pedir desafio e podemos zoar bastante com ele!

- Beleza, então me encontre em 10 minutos em frente a sala de brinquedos! - disse Matt se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Mello curioso.

- Ué? Vou ver quem quer jogar com a gente, né? - dizendo isso ele guarda o game boy no bolso, saindo do quarto.

**M&N_M&N**

Passado os 10 minutos, Mello já estava em frente a sala de brinquedos, já um pouco irritado com a demora do amigo. Tal irritação o fazia devorar sua terceira barra de chocolate. Mello vendo que Matt iria demorar, entrou na sala dando um ponta pé na porta, isso fez com que as poucas crianças que estavam ali saíssem da sala, pois tinham medo do loiro.

O único que não saiu foi o pequeno albino que estava em um canto montando seu quebra-cabeças de 5.000 peças, fingindo que nem via o loiro furioso perto da porta, também, Near já tinha previsto que Mello iria fazer isso, agora se seus cálculos não estivessem errados, logo o chocolatra iria até ele e destruiria seu quebra-cabeças como sempre.

Não deu nem dois minutos e Mello já estava se aproximando dele, mas antes de destruir seu pobre quebra-cabeças, Mello parou e olhou para a porta, como se estivesse a espera de alguém. Logo aparece Matt com mais três crianças do orfanato, duas garotas e um garoto.

Bem, crianças era modo de dizer, pois já estavam na adolescência. Near estranhou isso, pois não estava em seus cálculos, mas claro, ele não mudou a expressão, só continuou montando seu brinquedo sem olhar para canto nenhum.

- Já era tempo, cara! - falou Mello irritado, sem estar comendo seu adorado vicio, só tinha um chocolate no bolso, então só iria comer no meio do jogo.

- Qual é, foi difícil de achar o povo aqui! - disse Matt apontando para o trio ao seu lado - Já falou com ele?

- E eu tenho cara de quem conversa com aquela coisa?

- Afê... Deixa que eu falo então, eu já expliquei tudo para os três aqui... - se aproximou de Mello para sussurrar em seu ouvido - E já avisei que é para o fazerem ficar bem envergonhado.

Ao dizer isso, Matt se afasta de Mello o deixando com um sorriso malvado nos lábios. As três crianças que Matt tinha levado até a sala de brinquedos eram Linda, Sachiko e Alois.

O trio sempre andava junto, Linda tinha uma queda por Alois que também tinha uma queda por ela e Sachiko tinha uma queda por Matt, então, na hora que Matt as convidou para jogarem com eles, aceitaram na hora, para, quem sabe, conseguirem algo com os garotos que gostavam e claro, as duas puxaram Alois para jogar também.

Agora estavam todos na sala observando Matt se aproximar de Near e sentar-se ao lado dele pronto para puxar assunto, acharam até impressionante a capacidade que Near tinha para ignorar as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Ei Near, está a fim de jogar com a gente? - perguntou Matt alegremente ao albino.

- Jogar o quê? - perguntou Near sem tirar os olhos de seu quebra cabeça.

- Verdade ou desafio. - começou Matt - Quem irá jogar será eu, o Mello, a Linda, o Alois e a Sachiko, então você quer jogar? - perguntou e apontou para o garoto moreno, a loirinha e a outra de cabelos castanhos.

- Não sei... Nunca joguei isso! - respondeu Near finalmente olhando para Matt.

- Não se preocupe, iremos te explicar e nem é tão difícil assim!

- Está bem, eu jogo.

Com isso, Matt comemorou já puxando Near para o centro da sala e chamou o resto da turma para fazerem uma roda. Eles nem trancaram a porta, pois sabiam que quando Mello estava ali, ninguém chegava perto da sala de brinquedos, pois o medo era bem maior do que a vontade de brincar.

Matt ao ver que estavam todos apostos, levantou sua blusa e retirou uma pequena garrafa de coca vazia, que conseguiu pegar escondido da cozinha.

Todos estavam sentados com uma pequena distância uns dos outros, o suficiente para sentarem relaxados, sem ter que brigarem por espaço.

As garotas que estavam uma de cada lado de Near, explicavam para ele como era o jogo e que tipo de perguntas e desafios costumam rolar. O albino só ficava pasmo com os desafios, mas claro, não demonstrava nem um pouco.

Alois estava quieto ao lado de Linda só a observar tudo ao seu redor e bolando os desafios que faria e as perguntas que queria fazer a Linda, mas é claro, estava torcendo para que na hora a garrafa parasse na direção da garota. Matt estava conversando baixinho com Mello e tentando descobrir que desafios ele iria lançar, mas o loiro não dizia nada.

Apesar de estar ouvindo e respondendo algumas coisas para o ruivo, Mello não conseguia tirar os olhos de Near e das garotas que estavam próximas do albino, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que estavam próximas demais e não gostou nada de ver que Near não as afastava.

_"Mas que droga, porque estou preocupado com isso?"_ pensou Mello irritado, mas ao ver que Linda começou a mexer nos cabelos de Near e o garoto não fazer nada, praticamente pirou, sorte que conseguiu se controlar no ultimo minuto, mas já foi interrompendo tudo.

- Quando é que vamos começar a jogar? - resmungou Mello sem tirar os olhos do trio.

- O Mello tem razão! - disse Alois - Quem gira a garrafa, primeiro?

- Eu giro! - disse Matt animado e logo girando a pequena garrafa que aponta o fundo para Linda e a boca da garrafa para si - Então Linda... Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

- Verdade!

- Que pena! - disse ele desanimado - Mas lá vai... Você gosta de alguém daqui no orfanato?

- Sim. - respondeu Linda vermelha.

- E quem é?

- Uma pergunta por vez, queridinho! - devolveu a garota triunfante.

- Aff... Beleza, então você gira! - disse Matt com uma careta para Linda.

Linda só balançou a cabeça concordando e segurando o riso da cara do ruivo, mas logo girou a garrafa, que parou em Near e Matt. - Matt pergunta e Near responde! - disse Linda.

- Opa, hoje é meu dia de sorte, só pode! - falou Matt com um olhar suspeito - Bem Near... Verdade ou desafio?

- Huuum... Escolho verdade. - respondeu Near sem expressão alguma.

- Droga! - resmungou o gamer, mas logo abriu um sorriso malicioso - Desculpe meninas, mas tenho que fazer essa pergunta. - olhou bem para o rosto do albino - Nate River, você já bateu uma, alguma vez?

Near se assustou, mas não demonstrou nada, o que deixou todos desapontados, mas logo se assustam com a responde do menor.

- Já sim... Não só uma, mas várias! - respondeu impassível e viu todos o olharem como se fosse um alienígena.

- Uau... por essa, eu não esperava. - disse Mello pasmo.

- Eu ainda estou tentando digerir isso. - disse Alois igualmente pasmo - Acho melhor o Near girar a garrafa!

Near girou a garrafa e nisso todos ficaram apreensivos para ver em quem iria cair dessa vez, segundos depois a garrafa parou entre Sachiko e Mello. Quem faria a pergunta seria o loiro.

- E aí... Verdade ou desafio?

- Huuum... Desafio! - respondeu confiante.

- Olha... Temos uma corajosa por aqui! - falou Mello divertido - Então, quero que você fala uma dança sensual no meio da roda. - se levantou indo até um rádio que tinha ali perto.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, né?! - perguntou ela apavorada.

- E eu lá brinco com essas coisas? - se virou para Sachiko já ligando o rádio - Começa a rebolar gatinha!

Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, Sachiko se levantou vagarosamente e foi até o meio da roda. Olhou para Matt de relance, para logo fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e começar a dançar sensualmente. Ela levava as mãos para cima e as descia de vagar, acariciando o próprio corpo, sem parar de rebolar.

Como ela estava de olhos fechados, não pode ver Matt babando ao assistir sua dança. Cinco minutos depois, Mello falou que ela poderia parar, coisa que agradeceu a Deus por isso, pois estava quase desmaiando de vergonha ali.

Mello e Linda morriam de rir da cara da garota de tão vermelha que estava, já ela preferiu ir direto para o seu canto sem dizer nada e girou a garrafa, vendo parar em Mello e Near. Com o albino fazendo a pergunta dessa vez.

- Nem precisa perguntar, eu quero desafio. - falou Mello nem dando tempo de Near abrir a boca para falar algo.

Até que foi bom, pois deu tempo dele pensar em algo. - Eu quero... Que você fique sem comer seu chocolate até o final do jogo! - falou decidido.

- Só isso? - perguntou irônico, já embrulhando o chocolate que estava comendo.

- Eu sei que você não irá aguentar ficar muito tempo sem o chocolate... Por isso te desafiei a isso. - falou sem mudar sua expressão.

- Ora seu... - ameaçou a levantar-se para bater no menor, mas fora barrado por Matt.

- Segura a onda. - sussurrou o ruivo, tentando controlar o amigo.

Assim o jogo continuou rolando, verdades eram ditas e desafios eram aceitos. Em meio de tudo isso, as meninas foram obrigadas a contar de quem gostavam, deixando os garotos citados, felizes da vida.

Mas independente de tudo, não importava que tipo de perguntas eram feitas, Nate River não mudava sua expressão - por mais pasmo que ficava - ao responder ou escutar as respostas. Isto já estava irritando Michael profundamente.

Não só por isso, mas também por ver Sachiko com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do albino, que não fazia nada a respeito. Respirou fundo, pegando o chocolate que tinha deixado de lado. Viu Near olhá-lo intensamente e foi aí que se lembrou.

O desafio!

Sem seu precioso chocolate até o término do torturante jogo!

Suspirou resignado, deixando o chocolate de lado mais uma vez. Arrependia-se internamente de ter escolhido tal jogo. Enquanto se martirizava, viu a garrafa parando entre o albino e Matt.

O ruivo perguntava e Near respondia!

- Então Near, o que escolhe dessa vez? - perguntou o gamer com olhos brilhando.

O pequeno parou para pensar em todas as perguntas e desafios lançados. Queria fazer seus cálculos para ver qual era a melhor opção.

Matt esperava tranquilo. Conhecia Nate o suficiente que não adiantaria por pressa. Ainda mais, que independente da escolha do outro, já tinha tanto a pergunta quanto o desafio pronto em sua mente. Dessa vez, o menor não iria conseguir fingir que não era com ele.

- Desafio! - disse Near de repente e bem calmo.

O sorriso do ruivo foi de divertido para malicioso. Agora sim, mostraria para Mello que ele era apaixonado por Near e ainda faria o albino passar vergonha como o loiro tanto queria.

Seria dois coelhos em um tiro só!

- Bom saber que você é corajoso Near! - aumentou o sorriso - Agora eu te desafio a... deixar Mello excitado sem encostar nele!

Agora sim, o menor olhou assustado. Como assim deixar Mello excitado? Matt deveria ter problema, só podia!

Só que não era o único a ficar assustado. Mello também ficara! O que seu amigo estava pensando? Era para constranger Near e não a ele!

- Vamos Near, não temos o dia todo! - falou divertido.

Engolindo em seco, o menor olhou para todos. Não tinha escapatória, teria de fazer, mas o quê? Pensou em tudo o que podia fazer, até que teve uma ideia.

Acabaria com sua reputação de frio, mas era o jeito!

Ajoelhou-se direito no chão e com um olhar penetrante, fora engatinhando até Mello. Ia fazendo o mais lento possível, lambeu os lábios lenta e sedutoramente, vendo o loiro engolindo em seco. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, inclinou a coluna um pouco para baixo e foi subindo vagarosamente, com a boca aberta, soltando um ar quente pelo corpo do outro, o fazendo estremecer com isso.

Por fim, ficou a milímetros na boca de Mello!

- Pronto... - falou de repente - Consegui!

- Como é? - reclamou Mello quase gritado, olhando para o próprio membro.

Estava excitado e nem tinha reparado.

- Uau, você conseguiu mesmo! Parabéns Near! - parabenizou Matt.

Mello e Near não disseram nada, só ficaram se encarando. Ambos estavam vermelhos com a situação e com os corações disparados.

Os outros, vendo que pelo jeito a brincadeira tinha acabado, levantaram-se e foram saindo de fininho, deixando os "inimigos" sozinhos na sala. Claro que Alois e Matt aproveitaram para ficarem com as garotas, já que eles também gostavam delas.

Minutos depois, o albino percebeu que ainda estavam do mesmo jeito de antes e então resolveu agir. Inclinou-se levemente para frente e deu um pequeno selinho no loiro.

Afastou-se rapidamente e se levantou, sob o olhar pasmo de Mello.

- Boa noite Michael... até que o jogo foi divertido! - disse e logo saiu da sala de brinquedos, deixando o outro pasmo, para trás.

E do nada, Mello sorriu. Até que _a coisa branca_ não era sem expressão assim e sabia agir melhor que ninguém.

Na próxima, tomaria mais cuidado com o menor!

**_OWARII_**


End file.
